


Dancing With Our Hands Tied

by caterinawrites



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Canon Rewrite, F/M, Ladrien June, happy birthday kaylee, ladrien, party crasher episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:26:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24645628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caterinawrites/pseuds/caterinawrites
Summary: Ever wonder what would happen if Marinette had transformed into Ladybug to sneak into Adrien's party in Party Crasher?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 7
Kudos: 119





	Dancing With Our Hands Tied

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LNC](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LNC/gifts).



> My dear friend LNC had a birthday recently, and as the crowned queen of Ladrien, I had to gift her something to match. Hope you enjoy this Kaylee, and I hope you had a good birthday! Thank you for fighting the good fight for Ladrien and being a wonderful friend :)

“Absolutely not,” Tikki said, crossing her arms with a scolding indignance that Marinette more or less expected when she’d made such a risky suggestion.

“Oh, come on, Tikki! Marinette can’t get into the party, but who in their right mind will turn down Ladybug?” Marinette pleaded, pressing her hands together. “We can just hop in through the window. No one will throw us out.”

“The Miraculous aren’t meant to be used for selfish purposes,” Tikki said pointedly as if Marinette had forgotten which wasn’t entirely true. Marinette knew that her powers weren’t meant to be misused, but it just so happened that she didn’t consider this particular case to be unjustified.

“You know what’s selfish? The boys all ditching us to have a party while we do all the hard work planting trees around the city,” Marinette said, placing her hands on her hips. “Ladybug should go in there and give them a lecture on keeping their promises.” Tikki gave her a look that was anything but impressed, and Marinette sighed. “Please? I’ll never abuse my power ever again.”

“Marinette,” Tikki hesitated. “I don’t like this, but I know you’ll stop at nothing until you get inside.”

“True, and my other methods could be really risky and dangerous,” Marinette said, giving Tikki a knowing look as she sighed.

“Okay, okay, but don’t get so absorbed with Adrien that you forget that you’re supposed to be helping your friends. If you join the party, you’re not much better than they are for ditching,” Tikki said, and Marinette crossed her heart.

“I won’t stay long, I promise. I just want to see what they’re up to,” Marinette said. “Tikki, spots on!”

\- - -

“Is your best bro awesome or what?” Nino said, draping an arm over Adrien’s shoulders. “Not bad for your first party, right?”

“I’ve never had this much fun before. I wish I could party like this every day,” Adrien laughed. “Thanks for doing all this, Nino.”

“Don’t sweat it, my dude. That’s what friends are for.” Nino ruffled his hair, stopping short when Nathaniel raced over with wide eyes.

“We’ve got a bit of a problem,” he said, and Nino quirked a brow.

“What’s up, du-”

“Hey, boys.”

Everything in the room stopped. The loud chatter ceased, and every head turned to the window, jaws dropping in awe. The crowd stared in disbelief, Nino smacked his forehead, muttering curses under his breath, but Adrien? Adrien froze. Every muscle locked in place, refusing to turn away from the radiant goddess standing above them. The sun illuminated her figure like an angel descending from heaven, and a blush crept up his neck, painting his cheeks as scarlet as her suit.

 _Ladybug_.

“Mind if I drop in?” She asked, hopping down from the window just as cheers erupted around her.

“No, no, no, she can’t stay here,” Nino was saying to Nathaniel over the noise, and Adrien’s head snapped to face him.

“Why?” Adrien asked, and Nino crossed his arms over his chest.

“Because this is an all dude’s party, and Ladybug is _not_ a dude,” he huffed, attempting to make a move toward her, but Adrien stepped in his path.

“Yeah, but it’s Ladybug. Don’t you think the savior of Paris deserves a place at any party?” Adrien asked.

“If Chat Noir shows up, he can stay, but right now, Ladybug is totally crashing the vibe,” Nino said, shaking his head. “Sorry, bro, but she needs to go.”

Nino attempted to step around him once more, but Adrien grabbed his arm and tugged him back.

“Can’t she just stay for a little while?” Adrien asked, and Nino’s eyes narrowed.

“Who’s the party expert?” He cocked a brow, but Adrien pressed his palms together with a pout.

“Please! Just for a little while,” Adrien said, and Nino, though clearly unhappy with the arrangement, rolled his eyes and shrugged.

“Fine, she can stay for 30 minutes,” Nino relented, and Adrien pulled him in for a tight hug.

“Thanks, bro! You’re the best,” he said before pushing through the crowd of bodies surrounding Ladybug, unaware of how Nino’s eyes narrowed.

“It’s so awesome that you could make it, Ladybug,” Jagged was saying.

“Yeah!”

“Totally!”

“Well, I was just passing by and heard some commotion, so I thought I’d stop in and see what was going on,” she said, waving it away as if it were no big deal, but it was probably the biggest deal of Adrien’s life.

Ladybug was _here_. In his room, at his party. If this was a dream, he didn’t want to wake up.

“Uh, hello,” he said, giving a small wave, and she trained brilliant blue eyes on him.

“H-Hello, I hope you don’t mind that I crashed your party,” she said, clasping her hands together in front of her.

“Not at all,” Adrien said as Nino grumbled, “Kinda.”

“Stay as long as you like,” Adrien said, and everyone around them cheered and went back to their activities, leaving Adrien and Ladybug alone. “Can I get you something to drink?”

“Sure!” Ladybug said, allowing him to lead her over to the drink cooler that was being guarded by a particularly familiar face.

Adrien glanced at Master Fu then at Ladybug who did the same for him, but she plastered on a cool mask that Master Fu matched.

“Excuse me, uh, sir, can we get a juice for the lovely lady?” Adrien said, playing it cool. He wasn’t quite sure what the protocol was in this situation seeing as they both knew who Master Fu _really_ was, and Master Fu knew who they really were, but none of them could say so in the given context.

“Of course,” Master Fu said with a smile, jumping up from the cooler. “Great party.”

“Yeah, isn’t this a bit of a strange place for a man like you to be?” Ladybug asked, her voice cautious and purposeful.

“I could ask the same of you, young lady. What business could a superhero have at a house party?” Master Fu shot back, quirking a brow as he dug for a drink for her.

“Superheroes like to have fun every now and then,” she said, cocking a hip.

“As do I,” Master Fu said, a glint of mischief in his eyes that brought a smile to Ladybug’s lips. “Besides, I have everything I need here.”

He patted the cooler, and Ladybug relaxed, accepting the can from him. Something seemed to pass between the two, and had Adrien not been in on the secret, albeit without Ladybug’s knowledge, he might have dismissed it as a playful quip between strangers. But he did know better, and Fu knew he knew better which is why he flashed Adrien a wink the moment Ladybug turned her back.

“This sure is a wild party. Everyone seems to be having fun,” Ladybug said, taking a sip of her juice.

“You think so?” Adrien asked, shoving his hands in his pockets and keeping pace with her across the room. “It’s my first real party, and it’s gotten a little crazier than I expected. I mean Jagged Stone showed up, Officer Roger is here… _you’re_ here.”

At that she smiled, flicking his nose with a gloved finger. “Well, I wanted to make sure all the commotion wasn’t an akuma’s doing. You’re too precious to get captured,” she said, then quickly added, “I mean- the safety of all of Paris’ citizens is my top priority, so naturally I wanted to make sure you’re okay seeing as you are a citizen in Paris.”

His cheeks burned, and Ladybug took a long swig of her drink. Nino’s eyes followed their every move, and Adrien could feel them baring into the back of his neck. He wasn’t sure what his issue with Ladybug being there was, but Adrien couldn’t pass up an opportunity to be with her. He only wished they could be more _alone._

“I’m really glad you came,” Adrien said, and Ladybug leaned her ear closer.

“What?” She shouted over the music that seemed too loud all of a sudden. Adrien turned to see Nino and Max adjusting the volume again, and with their backs turned, he took Ladybug by the hand and tugged her out into the foyer.

“Sorry, it’s a little loud in there,” he said. “Why don’t we go somewhere quieter? Just you and me. I have the perfect place.”

“Okay,” she said, and Adrien swore her cheeks flushed under her mask.

Rays of sunlight trickled into the garden, butterflies fluttering between flower bushes. There had always been a lot of butterflies there as long as he could remember, and he and his mother liked to watch them in the springtime. His eyes found her statue, filling his stomach with a heavy longing at the memory.

“You miss her a lot, huh?” Ladybug said, and he blinked as her fingers laced through his, realizing he’d been squeezing her hand. That he was still _holding_ her hand, and more importantly, that she didn’t seem to mind.

“Uh, yeah,” he said, gazing out over the yard. “This was kind of our sanctuary. It’s a quiet place where we don’t have to worry about anything else.”

“It’s beautiful,” she said, pointing to the statue, and Adrien smiled.

“Yeah, my dad goes kind of overboard sometimes with the décor. Most of the big portraits are kind of embarrassing, but I think this one is my favorite. Sometimes I just sit out here, and it feels like she’s here with me, ya know?” His cheeks flushed, and he cleared his throat. “Sorry. That’s lame.”

“No, no, I think it’s really sweet. If I lost my mom, I’d probably feel the same way,” she assured him, and he relaxed, turning to face her.

“I don’t want to talk about sad things right now. I just want to spend time with you,” he said, taking her other hand and moving it up to his shoulder. “I know you’re probably busy, but while we’re here…May I have this dance?”

Ladybug searched his expression, and this time she definitely blushed. Nevertheless, she kept her hand in his as they swayed to their own rhythm. It didn’t matter that there was no music; the only melody he needed was her bright blue eyes.

He wanted to savor this moment. To burn it into his memory. No matter what happened between them or how she felt, this moment in the garden would always be his.

“You’re a great dancer,” he said, spinning her out.

“It helps to have a great partner,” she laughed.

Feeling risky or perhaps just overconfident, he dipped her backwards, touching his forehead to hers. He realized his blunder and instantly wished he could take it back, but to his surprise, Ladybug didn’t push him away. When they straightened, she lingered close, the heat of her blush mixing with his own. Her breath hitched when he leaned down, but before their lips could touch, a loud crash boomed inside the house followed by screaming.

“It’s probably an akuma. Stay here and hide, okay?” Ladybug said, pushing him into a bush.

“Ladybug, wait!” Adrien grabbed her wrist, and when her mask raised, he added, “Um, thank you for the dance.”

She looked him up and down then with a swift motion he would spend the next 8 years thinking about, she stretched up to kiss his cheek.

“Be safe,” she whispered, backing away, “and invite me to your next party, okay?”

Adrien leaned against the wall with a sigh, touching the spot on his burning cheek. One thing was for sure: he needed to let Nino throw him parties more often.


End file.
